Tree house
by Mrs.Black Lahote
Summary: Must be 18 or older to read. This story was mostly adopted.
1. Chapter 1

When I was nine and my brother Jared was 12 we pretty much hated each other. Mom would always kick us out of the house so she could have, "Some peace and quiet!" as she put it. I guess it was a good thing it was summer because I hated being stuck with my brother watching him play his stupid video games all day.

At least in the summer he would climb up this wooden ladder to his tree house that dad had built for him. Dad had built this huge tree house that was really high up on a big oak at the back of our lot.

I was jealous of it, and my brother, because dad seemed to like his son better than his daughter.

It had a trap door to get in the bottom, and went all around the tree. It had windows that Jared could open or close too. Not real glass but panels of wood on hinges that swung up inside and hooked. He and his friends would always be up there and taunting me when I used the swing set or Jungle Jim.

The thing that made me the maddest was a sign he had that said, "No Girls Allowed!"

Jared wouldn't let me in his precious tree house because he was a pig! I didn't know what him and his friends did up there all day but maybe play with their Gameboys or whatever, but they did yell at me a lot.

Mom came out one time and yelled at him, "Jared you let your sister up there!"

"No way mom, dad said I don't have to!"

"Will see about that!"

It didn't do any good because dad stood up for Jared and that was that.

The next summer when Jared was 13 I noticed things changing. I wasn't sure why he had all of a sudden started to be nice to me but it was a lot better than it had been.

One day that following summer I was sitting on a swing when Jared came out with his new phone. Of course dad had gotten it for him and he told me he'd get me one when I was old enough.

"Fat Chance!" I thought as Jared grinned and started to head for his tree house.

He stopped and looked at me, "Hey Bella, you want to come up in the tree house?"

I couldn't believe my ears, "Sure!"

I followed him and crawled up the ladder after him. I had to wait while he opened the combination lock on the trap door. He pushed it up and opens it then we went inside.

"Wow!" I told him.

Looking around the inside was almost better than his bedroom. He had sleeping bags, a little table, and even a big cooler to keep stuff in.

I could stand up but Jared had to bend over just a little, "Nice huh?" he asked.

"Yeah...it's so cool!" I told him walking over and looking out the open window, "It's really way up here!"

The ground looked a long ways down, and I could see the tops of our house and the neighbors. I felt like a big bird looking down at everything.

"If you want to stay up here you have to do something for me." Jared said.

"What?" I asked wondering what he wanted.

"My phone has a camera in it," He said messing with it, "I want to take some pictures of you."

That didn't seem so bad, so I told him, "Okay."

Jared started taking pictures of me doing stupid poses and then he said, "Take your top off now."

"What?" I asked him, "NO WAY!"

"If you want to stay up here, or ever come back you will!"

All I had on was shorts and a T-Shirt, no bra because I didn't need one at ten.

"If you tell mom or dad, forget it too!" He said, "Come on, take your shirt off!"

I didn't want to leave...so I took my T-shirt off for him. I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway because I wanted to be able to use the tree house from then on.

In a little while he said, "Okay pull your shorts and underwear off so I can get some pictures."

"NO WAY!" I told him.

"I guess you better go back down then!" Jared grinned and pointed at the hatch.

"I'll take my shorts off but not my panties!" I told him.

"Okay...okay," He said, "But next time you want up here you have to take them off too!"

I wiggled out of my shorts and he made me turn around several times while he took pictures of me. He even made me sit on the sleeping bag and get up on my hands and knees while he took pictures from behind me.

"Okay, my memory is all full," He said, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

I put my clothes back on and decided that it hadn't been such a big deal. I got to spend the rest of the afternoon playing like I was the captain of a pirate ship, while Jared kept watching me and looking at the pictures he'd taken.

I had to go to Grandma's the next day and spend a week with her. I was mad because after being in the tree house I wanted to go back and play, even if my brother said he wanted to take more pictures of me.

When I got back Jared was waiting for me and after lunch he came out and said, "Let's get in the tree."

I followed him up and as soon as the hatch was shut he made me strip for him while he took more pictures. I was getting used to it, and he seemed to like it a lot so it wasn't that bad until I had to pull my panties down that first time.

I had my thumbs in the waistband and would pull them down a little and then chicken out and pull them back up.

"Come on...just pull them down part way!" Jared begged me.

Finally I pulled them half way down my thighs, and let him see my pussy for the first time.

"Wow that looks really good!" Jared said getting on his knees in front of me with his phone and taking a close up picture of my pussy.

I pulled them back up and he talked me into getting on the sleeping bag on my hands and knees and pulling them down again.

He took pictures of my bare rear and pussy from behind telling me how sexy I was.

I sat down on my butt and pulled my panties all the way off and leaned back on my hands like he told me to.

"Spread your legs wide apart sis." He told me and it didn't seem so bad because he really liked looking at my pussy so I did what he wanted.

"God that's sexy!" Jared told me and took some more photo's

He put the phone down and asked me, "Can I touch it...I've never touched one before."

I didn't think it would hurt anything so I said, "Okay but I get to use the tree house from now on."

"Okay..." Jared said and slowly reached over and touched my pussy with his fingers, "Damn it's so soft and hot!"

His middle finger slipped in my slit and then slowly slid up and touched my clit. I jumped and he groaned bending over holding his crotch and moaning like he was going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Damn I just came in my pants!" He groaned again.

I didn't know what that meant and thought it couldn't be good, sort of like peeing your pants.

Jared started undoing his shorts and said, "Hand me a Kleenex over there!"

I found the box and grabbed a couple out of it. When I turned back around I saw my first cock!

Jared had his shorts and underwear pulled down and his cock was hard and covered with white stuff all over the end. I handed him the Kleenex and he started to wipe it off while I watched.

"I need some more," Jared said, so I grabbed a few more and gave them to him.

He started wiping this big mess up in the front of his shorts, "What is that stuff?" I asked not being able to tear my eyes from what I was seeing.

"Cum...the stuff that gets you pregnant." Jared told me getting mad at the Kleenex for sticking to his shorts.

"How's it do that?" I asked because I didn't have any clue, "It looks like glue."

I was amazed by his cock and balls! I'd never seen any before and It certainly was different than what was down my pants. I wondered how it worked, and just about everything else as he cleaned up the mess he'd made.

Jared pulled his pants back up.

I got dressed too, and pretty much forgot about most of it until a few years later.

I guess Jared was so embarrassed that he never asked me to strip for him again, or even wanted to take pictures of me.

* * *

**(Tell me what you think by leaving a review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I was thirteen and Jared was sixteen we had become really close. The only problem was that once he could drive... I didn't see him much because he was always gone someplace with his friends or his latest girlfriend.

That left me to get on the computer watch T.V. or hang out with my friends at the swimming pool or mall.

I hadn't been in the old tree house for a long time and neither had Jared. One boring afternoon I remembered it and went up there. I was sitting there looking at the sleeping bag that was lying on the floor and it brought back all those memories of how my brother and I had played around learning what each other looked like naked.

I was about to go back down when I heard footsteps coming up the ladder. I opened the hatch and Jared popped his head up.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing up here?"

"Oh not much, just got bored and thought I'd check it out one more time."

Jared came in and shut the hatch, "Yeah this place seems small now, I have a lot of good memories from this old fort."

I couldn't help it because I'd already been remembering the last time, "Like that time you came in your pants?"

Jared sat down on the wood floor across from me, "God did you have to bring that up!"

I started laughing, "I didn't know what happened, and you were so pissed and..."

"Okay...drop it already!" He said, but I kept chuckling at remembering how embarrassed he had been.

"So what did you ever do with all those pictures of me you took?" I asked him.

Jared got a grin on his face, "I deleted most of them, but kept 10 of my favorites." He said like he was apologizing for deleting my pics.

"So where are they," I asked, "I'd like to see them."

"Really?"

"Yeah why not, that was so long ago I forgot how I looked then."

Jared got his phone out of his baggy jean shorts pocket, "I switched them to my new phone...just a sec."

I waited while he fumbled with his phone, "Here they are."

He sat down next to me on the sleeping bag and gave me his phone. I started scrolling through them and noticed how much different I had looked back then.

I'd changed a lot in three years! My hair was long and had turned strawberry blonde, and I actually had boobs now...not huge but nice enough for a girl of thirteen.

"So why did you keep these?" I said, "You ought to get rid of them...if you lose your phone and somebody sees them you're going to be in big trouble...and me too!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," He told me, "There getting worn out anyway."

Jared started deleting them to my relief, "What do you mean they are worn out?" I asked as he deleted the last one.

"Promise not to laugh at me?" He said looking serious.

"Sure...what's the big deal?"

"I used to look at them in bed and...uh...jack-off to them." He spit out at last.

He stared at me making sure I didn't laugh at him. I didn't do it either because he'd just made an honest confession to me... and I was actually pretty flattered that he thought I was sexy enough to want to do that.

"Wow! Thanks Jared," I told him, "I thought you hated me all those years."

"What...oh hell no!" He said, "I always wished you were my girlfriend not my sister. I guess that's why I was pissed most of the time."

I just had to know what he was thinking.

"So you still wish that now?" I asked.

Jared looked at me straight in the eyes for the longest time. It was like he was trying to decide what I wanted to hear, but I wasn't thinking anything one way or the other about him. Mainly I was just curious about what went on in my older brothers' head.

"What guy wouldn't want you...I mean you're so hot and all that!"

I really didn't know what to say at first but then said, "That's so sweet! I didn't know you felt that way. Thanks for telling me."

Jared kept looking down and fiddling with his phone nervously, "You'll probably say no...but I was wondering since I deleted those pictures... if you'd let me take some new ones of you?"

I hadn't expected to hear that from my brother. I mean what happened the first time was just silly... and I hadn't known any better. But at thirteen I knew a lot more, and even had a boyfriend I'd started having sex with.

The thought that my older brother wanted to see me naked again sort of blew my mind. I didn't say anything because I kept wondering what to tell him.

"That's okay, I knew you'd say no." Jared said, looking down again, "Sorry for asking."

"Jared, it's alright to ask me anything," I said, "I mean you're my brother and I love you!"

"You do?"

"Of course I do silly!"

"I thought you'd be pissed at me for asking."

"No...no...it just surprised me that you still think that way about me...that's all. I mean brothers and sisters aren't supposed to do stuff like that."

"Yeah I know, but sometimes I can't help it. You're so sexy looking and all that...I just wish...you know...we could be like..."

"A couple?" I finished for him.

"Yeah...stupid isn't it?"

I was feeling a little sorry for him because I knew what it felt like to want somebody and not be able to ever have them. There was a guy at school I'd die for...but he was hooked up with some fashion model girl named Tiffany... and there was no way I'd be able to get him away from her.

"You're not stupid!" I told him and pulled my T-shirt over my head and unfastened the front of my bra, "Just this one time and you better not tell even your best buddy!"

I figured that since he'd already seen me naked and had been looking at my pictures all those years, that me doing something nice for him wouldn't hurt anything.

Jared looked in shock but couldn't help staring at my boobs when I took my bra off for him, "So are you going to take the pictures or what?" I asked, loving the look on his face.

"God you're amazing!" He stammered and fumbled with his phone, "I won't tell I promise!"

Jared started taking pictures as I unfastened and unzipped my shorts. I pulled them off and let him take some photos of me in just my panties before I pulled them down and let him see my pussy.

"Oh MY GOD!" Jared gasped when he looked between my legs.

I leaned back against the side of the tree house and spread wide open for him. It was that day when I found out that I liked showing off my body for the camera. I ran my hand down through my pubes and split my folds with my middle finger and it was wet and juicy.

"You like it?" I asked Jared.

"Are you kidding me!" Jared said, "God you're so beautiful!"

He got closer and the phone in his hand was shaking as he tried to take a close up of my crotch.

"Shit!" he said, "Blurry again."

I kept rubbing my pussy because it felt good and it was making Jared a nervous wreck watching me.

He had on these big baggy jean shorts and I could see the front of them sticking out like a tent from his hard cock.

"God I want to touch it!" He said, getting closer.

"Remember what happened last time you did that," I kidded him, but was going to let him touch me.

He looked up at me like he suddenly realized the big bulge in the front of his shorts and was about to say something when we both heard mom yelling from down below.

"Jared...Bella...are you up in that damn tree house again?"

I was completely naked and told Jared, "Shit...don't tell mom I'm up here!"

Jared shook his head yes, and went over and stuck his head out the window, "Mom I'm up here, I think Bella went someplace with her friends!"

"OH OKAY!" She yelled back up, "I was going to ask her if she wanted to go to the store with me. What are you doing up there anyway?"

I realized that mom wasn't going to come up and looked at the big bulge in Jared shorts as he hung out the window, his waist out of site.

I had this crazy impulse and scooted over under him and yanked his shorts down. They were so baggy that they came right down. Jared had to talk to mom and he couldn't stop me as I pulled his boxers down and saw his cock jump right out at me.

"I just wanted to check it out again." Jared told mom, as he squirmed with his shorts and undies around his ankles.

I'd sucked my boyfriend's cock once before and looking at Jared hard cock in front of my face had me really turned on so I grabbed it and licked the end that was already wet.

Jared let out a loud "Mmmmm!"

"What was that?" Mom yelled from below.

"Nothing, I hit my toe!" Jared told her.

"You be careful up there...that thing is so old it could come down any minute!" I heard mom yelling, as I put the end of my brothers' cock in my mouth and gave it a little suck.

"Okay...I'll see you later!" I heard mom yelling her voice getting softer.

"Bye Mom!" Jared sort of croaked.

Right after that Jared started to hump my mouth and make funny noises. He kept pushing his dick further in my mouth and my head was against the wall and couldn't move. I grabbed his bare butt with both hands to pull him back but that only made him go faster and deeper...grunting louder.

I was practically sitting on his feet with my legs wrapped around his ankles his cock pushing all the way back until the knob was close enough to swallow. His balls started hitting me on the chin and then he let out a huge moan and big hard blast of warm cum started filling up the back of my throat.

It started to run down my throat as I tried to breath and I had to swallow several times until his cock quit spurting. Then he pulled it back enough I didn't feel like I was going to choke on it anymore.

I was wiping off my chin when he got down in front of me, "Oh My God sis...oh fuck that felt so good!"

He hugged me and started kissing my face, telling me how incredible it had been.

I was really horny by then and asked him if he wanted to lick my pussy for me.

"Sure...I mean...I've never done that before...but hell yes!"

I crawled over to the sleeping bag and waited on my back with my legs spread, rubbing my pussy as he got his shorts and underwear off.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked, having guessed by the way he was a nervous wreck trying to hurry and get over to me.

"Yeah," He said glumly, "Mona won't let me yet."

"Don't worry about it, come here!" I told him because I wanted and needed him to get me off.

Jared got down on the sleeping bag between my legs with his hands on my knees, "What do I do?"

"Put your mouth on my pussy and lick me with your tongue!" I told him desperately wanting to cum.

I had to coach him a few times but he was a fast learner and I ended up squeezing his head between my thighs when he got me off.

When it was over I let go of his head and pulled him up on top of me. His cock was poking around trying to find its way, so I reached down and put it in the right spot and told him to push.

"OH GOD!" He groaned as his cock slid up inside of me.

I felt the same way but just held him tight as he started to fuck me with it. He was going crazy! He was trying to go so fast that he fell out a couple of times but got right back in and started going again.

The fact that it was my brother fucking me turned me on as much... as his cock inside of me did. I was holding him between my legs feeling his raging hard cock as he slammed it in and out of me. I knew he was going to cum in me...and all that did was make me hotter.

I'd never let my boyfriend cum in me...I made him use a condom because I wasn't on birth control. Things had gotten so hot so fast with Jared that I forgot about telling him no. I just needed him so bad, and his cock felt so good in me that I forgot all about it.

"Oh God FUCK ME!" I told him, "OH GOD I want you...to..." and then I came and when I did so did he... a second later.

I could feel my brothers' cock squirting in me...his cum making the insides of my vagina tingle and my pussy pulsing with each hard jerk of his cock as it squeezed him back.

I grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head down to my lips and we started kissing each other hotly as we stayed connected together and let our orgasms slowly wind down like the little flinches his cock made in me.

It felt so good feeling him on top of me, his breath in my ear as I held him. I felt completely satisfied and this warm glowing feeling inside of my vagina. It had been a thousand times better than with my boyfriend!

I guess it was because he was my brother and besides it had felt so good feeling his cock in me without a condom over it. And Oh My God, no one had ever cum in me before and that had felt better than anything I'd ever felt before...it just seemed to satisfy me completely.

I loved how warm and slippery the inside of me felt.

Jared got off me finally and sat back on his haunches his cock still hard and all covered with cum, "Was that okay?" He asked.

"God it was better than okay!" I told him sitting up.

"Better hand me one of those Kleenex's," He asked, "I made a mess."

"You made a bigger one inside me!" I joked.

"Sorry."

"It's still big and hard," I told him and went over to touch it.

I bent down and kissed the creamy end and he jumped from my touch on his sensitive knob.

"Can we do it again?" He asked as I started to lick his wet cock.

I turned around on all fours and showed him my drippy wet pussy for an answer... and then he was back in me and fucking me again. Groaning and holding me by the waist as he thrust in and out of me.

It took a lot longer the second time for him to cum, but it did wonders for me... and I came two or three times before he did. When he pulled out I looked under me and cum was dripping out of me onto the sleeping bag.

God I felt so warm and full inside as I put my panties back on and we got dressed. I knew right then that there was no way I would ever say no if he wanted to do it again. As I went down the ladder, every couple of rungs, I felt his cum squeezing out into my panties and that turned me on , even though I worried if I was going to get pregnant.

I remember going to bed that night and how everything had changed. I'd fallen in love with my brother and was only thirteen, but hey... Love is love... and you have to take embrace it... if you are lucky enough to find it someday.


	3. Chapter 3

My brother and I had rooms next to each other but unfortunately right across the hall from mom and dad's room. There just wasn't anyway to sneak into each other's room without getting caught so we had to come up with other ideas about how to hook-up.

Mom worked from home and that didn't help our situation either. Even though we wanted to get naked and roll around on the floor, it just wasn't going to happen with mom there!

"Bella I'm getting tired of looking at those pictures and doing myself," Jared told me when we went out to the back yard to get away from mom listening.

"Don't do that," I told him, "you're wasting it!" I laughed, but felt like it was so true.

"Don't worry I got plenty!" He grinned.

That was true, at sixteen my brother could stay hard and cum 3 or 4 times without any problems. Maybe all guys can at that age. I really don't know...but I like to think my brother was special.

That night we told mom and dad we were going to hang out with some friends for a while. This wasn't a total lie if you think about it. Mom told Jared that she was proud of him for hanging out with me. She would have probably died if she knew what kind of hanging out we were doing!

We stopped at the store and got a couple of milk shakes and were sitting there when a friend of Jared's friend named Jacob came over to the car.

"Hey dude," Jacob said sticking his head in the window, "I thought you had a new girlfriend...sorry you got stuck with your little sister!"

"Shut-Up Jake!" I told him.

"Bella don't like being baby sat!" He laughed, "Little girl has her panties in a fucking wad!"

"Dude shut your ass!" Jared told him, "You're a fucking retard!"

"Whatever," Jacob told him, and started yelling at the car full of his friends, "Hey Jared has to take his baby sister out isn't that sweet!"

The kids all started laughing at us, "Let's get out of here!" Jared said and started Mom's old car up.

"Forget him," I told Jared as we drove down the road not knowing where to go.

"Yeah, but he pisses me off...!"

I knew what would make Jared forget about Jake, and I was glad we'd left because I was horny and wanted to screw.

"Jared find some place we can be alone," I told him.

He was still mad and said, "What for?"

"I want to have sex...what else!" I told him... since he was too dense to get it.

I pulled my shorts and panties down and showed him my pussy, "If you want this you'll stop the car someplace."

"Oh GOD!" He groaned, "Bella unzip my shorts my cock hurts!"

Jared kept driving looking for a place to park while I opened his pants so his cock could stand up and stop hurting him.

I crawled over and started kissing it while I rubbed my pussy that was so wet it felt like I'd pee'd myself. Jared slid the electric seat back so I could suck his cock while he kept driving around.

He was moaning and I could feel his knob getting bigger in my mouth, and I knew he was getting ready to cum. Jared pulled in someplace and put the car in park and turned off the engine.

He put his hands on my head and then started humping my mouth and moaning as his cock began to spurt cum.

"Oh suck my fucking DICK"! Unhhhhhh shit...OOOHhhhhhh FUCK!" He groaned holding my head down on his cock until it stopped throbbing and squirting.

I swallowed his load and when he let me up he said, "Quick get in the back!"

I sat up and looked around. It was pitch black in the alley behind the local motel parking lot. I didn't see any cars or people so I jumped out and crawled in the big back seat and started taking my clothes off as Jared got in the other door and did the same.

As soon as we were naked I laid back with one heel up where the back window was and the other over the front seat.

Jared was crawling up between my legs, "Bella I need to fuck you so bad!"

"Eat me first...God I need to cum right now!"

Jared put his lips to my pussy and he remembered how I liked it. I came in just a few minutes all over his mouth and flicking tongue. But he just kept licking and I wanted him in me.

"Jared stop that...fuck me...I want it now!"

My brother crawled up on me and put his cock in me, and when he was all the way in It felt so damn good that I wrapped my legs around the small of his back while he started to pound my pussy hard and fast.

"Oh yeah...OOHhhhh fuck me...GOD yessss!" I was telling him... and meaning every word and loving how good my brother's hard cock felt in side of me.

His lips tasted like my pussy when he kissed me, and he was groaning and slamming himself in and out of me. I came but he didn't stop because he wasn't done yet.

I grabbed the back of his hair with my left hand and held his face next to my ear as he grunted and fucked me even faster, "Oh God I'm going to cum!" Jared moaned.

"Oh give it to me baby!" I told him and then he did.

His cock started jerking hard in me and I felt it squirting me full of his cum. He kept it all the way inside and just humped his balls against my ass while he kept squirting. I came again and ran my hands through his hair and told him how fucking good it had felt!

At that moment I didn't care about birth control! Just like the first time he'd screwed me. My period was supposed to start in a day or two and prayed to God that it would... while he was Cumming in me.

Anyway it was too late to worry about it... and I was still horny so we fucked two more times before getting dressed and going back home.

The last time I was sitting on his lap letting him suck my nipples while I bounced up and down on his cock. I told him to tell me when he was about to cum and when he did I jumped off his lap and sucked his wet cock until he gave me his last small load of cum to drink.

It made him go crazy and jump and yell, humping my mouth as I sucked his sensitive knob dry.

When we got back home, Mom and dad were watching T.V. when we walked in.

"Hi, you kids have a fun time?" Mom asked.

"Yeah" was all we told them.

I ran to my room and took a hot bath to clean up all the mess my brother had given me.

I told mom the next day I needed to get some birth control and she made me an appointment with the doctor to get a shot on Monday.

I got my shot and felt like jumping for joy when my period started right on time! To celebrate I took Jared to the tree house and gave him a blow-job. I couldn't wait until my period was over and we could get back to making love.


End file.
